Dende
Super Kami Dende (デンデ) is a young Namekian with a unique gift that allows him to heal others. Dende's first appearance was in Dragon Ball Z when Gohan and Krillin rescued him from Dodoria. By Goku's request, Dende became the Guardian of Earth after Kami merged with Piccolo, in order to defeat the androids and Imperfect Cell. He continues his role as Guardian for the rest of the series, helping the protagonists during their adventures whenever he can. Biography In Dragon Ball Z Abridged, Dende speaks in a monotone voice instead of the childish one he was given in the original series, and is extremely cynical, weighing his options if he would rather stay and get killed along with the rest of his village by Dodoria, or stay with Krillin and Gohan. Dende does not think highly of Guru at all (when Krillin states his sorrow for Dende's loss of Guru, Dende goes as far as to reply "someone has to be"). Dende also seems to notice Bulma's breasts saying, "They look lovely, I wish to nestle between them." He is usually very calm-sounding and monotone, but he has been shown to yell when startled, as shown in episode 22 when his potential had been unlocked. He was compared to Batman by Super Kami Guru. He is also called "Little Green" by Krillin, which he dislikes. While it has been noted that he does not like Krillin he has been shown to like Gohan even going as far as say that Gohan is the only person he respects in episode 25. Freeza killed Dende in Episode 26: Alien VS. Piccolo, but is revived and, in a moment of dramatic irony that Freeza had mocked earlier, Dende had managed to evacuate everyone on Namek still alive and send them to Earth (just to screw with Freeza). During the 4 month gap in time between their arrival on Earth and when the Dragon Balls could once again be used, Dende resided in the compound of the Briefs family along with the other Namekians. Dende and the other Namekian children learned Strip Poker, commanding Sprouts to "lay them on the table". In that time, Dende and the other Namekians were successful in teaching Porunga how to speak English. When time came for Porunga to be summoned once again, Dende informed Bulma of this and, after summoning him, requested that they just get more wishes than usual since they would be calling on him again in another four months and just had to revive a few "smocks", lastly mentioning that they were also wishing for a planet. Dende called for him to do this, and after New Namek was created, Dende gave the others leeway to do whatever they wanted. With Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu resurrected, Dende asked Gohan if he wanted to wish his father back, and repeated the question when Gohan said that they wanted to save him for last, reluctantly resurrecting Krillin who had been killed during the fight against Freeza after Dende. He then tried to bring back Goku, only to learn that he was still alive and Dende informed Gohan that Porunga had said that Goku did not want to come back to Earth. After this, Dende told Gohan that it was possible that Goku was somewhere else doing something important and that Dende was there for Gohan, also expressing his love for him before believing that he had said it too soon and wishing for the dragon to take everyone off the planet and onto New Namek.Freeza: The Final Cut During the Cell Saga, Episode 56: Deities, Devils, and Doing the Dirty, since there are no more Dragon balls and Piccolo cannot make new ones, Goku kidnaps Dende from New Namek and asks him to take Kami's place as guardian. He begrudgingly agrees, mostly due to Gohan wanting them as well. He then makes new Dragon balls by telling the Shenron statue to "wake the f*ck up". Later in the episode he is going over the paperwork to become the new guardian of Earth. After Krillin once again calls him Little Green, Dende snaps, insisting that he call him Dende, or, taking Guru's title, Super Kami Dende. His no-nonsense attitude even managed to get Mr. Popo to smile and say "I like you." By "Cooler 2", he has returned to Earth and become its new guardian. He had invited everyone to his lookout, although they thought they were going to New Namek instead. Abilities Healing This a dormant ability that was unlocked thanks to Super Kami Guru. Dende can heal any wound, and bring a person back to 100%. This ability proved valuable to the Z-Fighters during their fight against Freeza. Appearance Trivia *Krillin thinking that Dende's name was Little Green is a reference to the AB Group dub where Piccolo's name is Big Green. *Dende greatly dislikes Krillin, to the point that he refused to wish him back to life. *He compares himself to the 'White Mage' and claims that "nobody f*cks with the White Mage". *Unlike the original version, kid Dende in DBZA speaks with a low tone, this may be due to the fact that there are no female Namekians. *Dende is attracted to Gohan. Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Namekians Category:Siblings Category:Gods